eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 7/26
The session began with Khaelis, Monashe and Keel entering Dragus, while Beorn looked for a hidden entrance and Erevan, Aeowyn, Klon and Geistsabel backing him up. Upon entering Dragus, Khaelis's father, Baliarth, ran up to them and frantically asked how they made it to Dragus. Khaelis explained that they fought of Keel and his goons at the switchbacks, and Monashe was his travelling companion. Several Dragonborn had crowded around them, and struck Monashe upon hearing this. Baliarth took Khaelis to a hut nearby, while Monashe was taken to a hut towards the center of the town. Khaelis and Baliarth discussed the situation (which Khaelis later shared with the rest of the group). A Dragonborn named Sivath rose to power shortly after Khaelis left Dragus. Sivath is claiming to have found a way to make all Dragonborn immortal. In order to reach this amazing power, the Dragonborn would be called upon to join forces in a war. Only Sivath knew the details of the war, but the majority of Dragonborn in Dragus have agreed that the opportunity at immortality is worth it, so they are mobilizing for war. In order to keep their plans a secret, the Dragonborn under Sivath have hired thugs and mercenaries to prevent all travel too and from Dragus, and a little over a hundred have been dispatched on the roads towards Dragus to control the travel. Baliarth is curious how Khaelis was able to get around soo many thugs. Monashe is taken to a prisoner hut with about a dozen non-Dragonborn chained to the walls, and 2 Dragonborn guarding the entrance. He finds himself in between an older woman who is barely awake and middle-aged dward who is concious. He talks to the dwarf and learns that he is a traveler who was ambushed by the thugs, and has been here for about 3 days. In those 3 days, more and more prisoners have arrived. Meanwhile, Beorn finds the secret exit (just 1 way), and a patrol of 4 Dragonborn come out. He attempts to leap in behind them, but is unable to make it in time. He decides to follow the patrol instead, and Erevan, Klon, Aeowyn and Geistsabel also pursue from the woods. Attempting to overhear their conversation, he learns they are going to check on the mercenaries on the switchback road to find out if they are still there, and if so how did Khaelis get past them. They follow them until they reach a group of 6 tieflings and 4 elves. They see an argument ensue, and wait to see what happens. Khaelis and Baliarth decide they need to get out of Dragus, and they hatch a plan to get Monashe out. Baliarth and a friend of his will tell the current guards that Sivath needs to see them, they will then stand post while Khaelis goes in, frees Monashe and they escape. At the same time, Monashe gets the dwarf he is talking to to fake a stomach illness, causing enough distraction for him to break his chains. Monashe sees Baliarth and his friend arrive (unaware of the plan) and eventually is hit by Baliarth's friend attempting to control the situation. Khaelis arrives and explains the plan to Monashe. Monashe lights Sivath's hut on fire to cause a distraction, and signals to Geistsabel that shit is going down. Geistsabel begins to frantically bark, and begins to lead Klon, Erevan and Aeowyn back towards Monashe. The patrol also begins to follow them, and Beorn is able to stealth and get behind them. Khaelis, Monashe, Baliarth, Baliarth's friend, the woman (who they learn to be Norah, Ored's wife) and the Dwarf escape the city after seeing Sivath, wearing orange robes, exit his hut shouting orders. Once outside the city, Baliarth exclaims that his friend is missing, who the group learns is Lioth (Lioth is the name that Keel gave them for a contact in Dragus, not the Dragonborn who hired him, but a name he heard). Baliarth thinks that Lioth tripped, and wants to go back for him. The group reassembles, and exchanges information and decides what to do. Hawkmoon finds that no Dragonborn are on the other side of the secret exit, so he either fled back into the city or was captured. They eventually learn from Baliarth, that Sivath is claiming to have been in contact with Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon and whom the Dragonborn believe created their very existence! The groups agree that they need to stop Sivath and this whole immortality plan, and discuss their options to draw him out of Dragus... <--------- Previous Session [[Story 8/14|Next Session --------------->]]